callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M.O.A.B.
Untitled Has this actually been confirmed compidokink Yes, look at the source. It comes directly from activision. 22:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Holy fuck this looks sweet. TheIMightyJelly 00:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Holy fuck this looks gay -_- Boristheboris 01:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) This seems very OP. I'd rather have a Tactical Nuke then this. CoaZTalk 01:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC) The tactical nuke is the same except it ends the game and can be gained using other killstreak kills, so dont call this OP and tact nuke not OP. 02:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) So does this mean everyone essentially has 4 pointstreak bonuses? And the support package will give you a MOAB after 25 points regardless if you die? Addicted2COD 04:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : I'm optimistic about this. When I play TDM (which is all I play), I NEVER see anyone (besides me, I'm not bragging.) get 25 kills. Maybe a few times an enemy will get 25 kills, and then again not everyone will try for this in the first place. PLUS, at least the 2xp isn't just for the user. Slowrider7 12:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : Did You guys notice it said KILLSTREAK not pointstreak.Ohno itsthecopz 15:53, November 7, 2011 (UTC) it's in all packages sniff sniff that's the smell of overpowered Tactical Nuke, take 2. The only benefit for this is it doesn't end the game, but instead helps out everyone on your team. Of course, that won't stop every simple-mined player from going into objective based games like sabatoge and veinly attempt to unlock a "ZOMG IM SOO LEET, I GOT TO CALL IN A TACTICAL NUKE MOAB SO I OCULD STROKE MY E-PEEN!!" I honestly thought that IW learned from the complaints over the Tactical Nuke. I was browsing to see if getting MW3 was worth the 60 bucks, this just convinced me the answer is "no." 04:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) looks like someone has to be the voice of reason now so here it is the m.o.a.b is not overpowered and is not stupid because 1:it takes 25 all together kills not points not from point streaks actual kills with your guns 2:it only kills all players on the enemy team ONCE so its not going to keep on killing you and the stealth bomber can kill all the enemys to if they are clumped together 4:if your going to complain over a fucking killstreak than you have no fucking life.sincerely Corporal grif 12:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) TAKE THAT TROLLS :Agree with above post, nothing overpowered about it. Only people who are going to complain are people who are so bad they let the enemy get 25 kills in a row without check. Oh and scrubs who won't ever get one. Deal with it people, it's there... 12:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) It's really pathetic when someone won't buy a game because of something like this. I've already played at least 600 games from start-finish, and only one MOAB has been called in. --Slowrider7 12:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Wow... couldn't they just re-add the Tactical Nuke 1-10 21:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The problem with this isn't the MOAB. It's that now you'll get little 11 - 15 year olds who do nothing but try to get it. God forbid they should get 25 quickscopes, THEN a MOAB. God help us all. RIP everyone's eardrums, cause here comes the screech fest. Bad enough idiots want to quick scope, do 720 behind the back over head, over buildings, ricochet, out a window, 3 bounce, double half-nelson throwing knife kills. Now we got this to add to the stupid montage-meta youtube videos. 01:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you really think there are 11-15 year olds who can actually get 25 kills in a row only from quckscoping, trickshotting, throwing knife, etc.? It's near impossible, even for the best. And I'm sure you can withstand one screeching session (if the person who gets it even screams) every 600 games. I see no reason to complain about this, considering how hard to get and uncommon it is. A MOAB?! YAY! MOABs make me happy!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D Sgt. S.S. 22:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Stacking M.O.A.B's? So, if one moab grants double XP, does another moab, used by the same team, quadruple the XP? Sgt. trollz talk 00:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. ([[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 07:27, May 15, 2012 (UTC)) Two in one match Today i got 2 M.O.A.B.'S in one match. i was 50 and 2 i did it on the wii. my gamer tag is CODMW3M.O.A.B. Add me :Congratulations, would you like a medal? You're not supposed to post things like this on the talk page, take it to a forum or something. 06:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : ~Cool story bro~ Per the first anon. Talk pages are for the discussion of the article, not the matter of the article. 12:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) What counts as a "kill" for the MOAB? Gun kills and knives and explosives, oh my. Are there other methods that count? ([[User:EvErLoyaLEagLE|'EvErLoyaLEagLE']] Talk 07:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC)) All methods of killing except killstreaks, even "assist kills" count. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 16:20, January 19, 2013 (UTC) M.O.A.B. can be stopped I saw a video with rely able information saying that a moab can be shot down before it hits allowing it to be stopped I placed a video and edit earlier in trivia but it was deleted I see this a lot when I make edits and it would be grateful to have something in my talk page. Anyways this edit is really ligit and i'd like something said in the least I placed the video at the bottom of this post and I'm hoping that an admin will post this or reply with a suggestion --Zamomblue222 (talk) 04:51, January 19, 2013 (UTC) The Moab Is In Call Of Duty Ghost and it is Confirmed Darksnake78 (talk) 23:53, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Uh-huh. Now prove it. 23:56, August 26, 2013 (UTC)